Ilusión
by Sakare
Summary: SasuNaru...::.. Que pasaria si tu unico sueño se hiciera realidad? que no duera mas una ilusion.. o que simplemente fuera otro error de tu mente... dejen reviews FIN


ILUSIÓN

Sasunaru

Sakare: antes de todo este es un fanfic con relaciones ChicoXchico si no os gusta… para q le habéis al titulo? XDDDDDDDD pos eso q los personajes de Naruto no son míos… si fueran de mi propiedad Sakura estaría muerta, descuartizada, irreconocible y olvidada en pocos segundos, Sasuke marginado de todo el mundo(eso… ya pasa no? XDDDDD), Orochimaro se liaría con Kabuto y Naruto estaría felizmente emparejado con el fantástico Gaara-kamisama del desierto…. Oh… Naruto saldría con Sasuke pero tendría de amante a Gaara-kamisama mientras q Neji estaría felizmente emparejado con Tenten q tendría mucho mas protagonismo y seria clave en la historia….. bueno.. bueno q eso q no son míos XDDDDD ahora si XDDD.

(mis comentarios)

"sus pensamientos"

pensamientos de Sasuke? XDDDD como decirlo… o descripción de la escena-

ILUSIÓN

Me despierto y lo veo todo oscuro, si normal, pienso, es de noche todavía esta la luna que es lo único que alumbra la habitación, mi habitación oscura. Estoy decidido hoy le diré lo que siento me da igual que no sea correspondido pero no puedo seguir mirándole y pensar que no puedo acercarme a el como me gustaría… estoy decidido, hoy le voy a declarar mi amor a Naruto.

Es por la mañana no tenemos ninguna misión así que he quedado con Naruto, parece que me quiere decir algo importante, yo también le tengo que decir algo importante, quiero expresarle mis sentimientos…

Sasuke-kun! Hoy no hay entrenamientos ni tenemos misiones, porque… no quedamos juntos y damos un paseo? Sasuke-kun!

….- kuso esta pesada otra vez, siempre el mismo rollo no quiero ir contigo eres una petarda solo quiero buscar a Naruto y decirle lo que siento por él, vete de aquí!- no quiero ir contigo… solo molestas

Sa….Sasuke-kun.. yo

Has visto a Naruto? He quedado con él

Que? Naruto?.. para que quieres a ese pesado si siempre acabáis peleando?

Déjalo, si no me das la información que he pedido no necesito mas de ti, ya le buscare yo solo- maldita pelirosa, que derecho tiene ella a decirle pesado a mi Naruto?

Espera Sasuke-kun! Oh… ya se fue.. porque busca a Naruto tanto?

Le sigo buscando, no me acuerdo donde quedé con él, donde fue… solo puedo seguir buscando y me encuentro con Shikamaru.

Sasuke cuidado!

…..

casi me pisas BAKA!

Que haces en el suelo

Pues… no sabia que hacer así que me he tumbado porque estaba cansado

Tonto… sabes donde puedo encontrar a Naruto?

…. Si ha dicho que había quedado contigo

Te ha dicho donde?

Si en las rocas de los Hokages pero… ya se ha ido… que problemático

Voy corriendo, con todas mis fuerzas para encontrarme con el y decirle lo que siento, me estoy acercando puedo ver su cabellera rubia y escucho como me grita fuertemente….. porque estoy tan nervioso?

SASUKE! Llegas tarde!

Gomen… digo, es culpa tuya por no decirme donde quedábamos

no te lo dije?

No- mentira pero supongo que me creerá

oh…. Bueno da igual lo que yo quería decirte es… bueno… que… te acuerdas que..

Naruto yo también quería decirte una cosa

Eh?… si pero deja que yo te diga primero lo mío… bueno el otro día me dijiste… me preguntaste si me gustaba Sakura-chan y te dije que si pero…. Te mentí para que no descubrieras que…

Naruto no sigas!

Eh?

Yo… no puedo evitarlo mas tengo que decirte…. Ya se que te gusta la petarda de Sakura… pero ya no puedo reprimir mas mis sentimientos, te quiero, te amo desde que vi como actuaste con Haku y Zabuza

Sa.. Sasuke-

Ya se que no puedes corresponderme pero es lo que siento, se que para ti ese beso no significó nada pero para mi fue el comienzo de mi locura por ti… no quería que fueras mas fuerte que yo porque entonces no podía acercarme a ti para protegerte, no quería que te llevaras bien con Neji o Gaara porque temía el perderte, el alejarte de mi lado… pero… ahora ya me da igual todo… ya te he dicho lo que siento que es lo que me comía la cabeza durante semanas, el no poder contártelo

Sasuke…. Yo

…..- no tendría que haberle dicho todo tan rápido…. Ahora me despreciara, se burlara de mi y me dirá que no valgo nada… que nunca…

es verdad lo que has dicho Sasuke?

…. Mmmm si….- no quiero escuchar su negación

de verdad?

….- porque pregunta tanto? No sabe que así me esta haciendo sufrir por su tardanza

que felicidad

que?

No.. no sabia como decirte que.. bueno.. yo también siento lo mismo por ti

NANI? De verdad?

Si! Bueno lo de Neji y Gaara…. Ser fuerte y todo eso.. no pensaba decirte nada

de verdad sientes lo mismo que yo?

Si… buenos es que cuando pienso en ti es diferente de cuando pienso en Sakura-chan y me di cuenta de que en realidad yo no estaba enamorado de ella sino de ti

pe…. Pero cuando estamos en alguna misión tu… bueno tu no dejas de hablar de Neji y Gaara… pensé…

pero.. eso no tiene nada que ver son muy buenos amigos míos, en cambio contigo paso mucho mas tiempo y siempre… bueno…. Es…. No puedo explicarlo! Me da vergüenza kuso!

Le interrumpo, me daba igual lo que estaba diciendo había dejado de escucharle, en el momento que me dijo que sentía lo mismo que yo pero sin saber como yo seguí preguntando, pero me daba igual todo solo quería besarle otra vez, el me había robado mi primer beso yo quería robarle el segundo, pero esta vez no se quedaría en un simple cruce de labios, esta vez sentía como era correspondido rápidamente y notaba como habría su boca dejando paso a mi lengua abriendo su boca para que pudiera explorarla a placer con mi lengua… chocando con la suya e intercambiando nuestra saliva como si fuera la nuestra.

Kiero hacerle mío necesito hacerle mío, sino enloqueceré, quiero su cuerpo, quiero contemplar todo, sus ojos, su boca, sus manos su pecho, su miembro…. Quiero que mis labios toquen cada partícula de su piel, lo quiero todo de él… se rompe el beso mas por falta de aire que por otra cosa, pero Naruto me habla entrecortadamente

Sasuke- dice tímidamente- tu… querrías…… ir… a mi casa?

Como?- ha dicho lo que he escuchado?

No nada déjalo… no he dicho nada

Vamos a mi casa que esta mas cerca

Eh? Si….- le cojo de la mano y nos vamos dirección mi casa, llegamos y entramos a mi habitación, no se porque pero no respondo de mi y al soltar la mano de Naruto le empujo contra la cama dejándole recostado en ella, no esta asustado simplemente asombrado de que en tan poco tiempo ya esté encima suyo quitándole la camisa, mi boca ya satisfecha de besar sus labios se encamina por su pecho desnudo dándole pequeños chupetones mientras mis manos inquietas le quitaban el pantalón color calabaza, de el no conseguí escuchar nada que no fueran gemidos de excitación y sus manos me abrazaban e intentaba quitar mi jersey azul.

En poco rato los dos nos habíamos quedado son en boxers, como imagine siempre los suyos eran de colores muy chillones pero, vaya eso no importaba demasiado porque pronto dejarían de estar en ese lugar tapando su hombría y parar en el suelo al igual que los míos.

Pude ver, por fin, pude ver lo que tanto había deseado, ver su cuerpo completamente desnudo, su cara avergonzada chillaba que no quería que le mirase tanto, y tan descaradamente, le mire a los ojos y acaparé su atención pero enseguida se sonrojo al notar mi mano en su miembro, acariciarlo e ir cada vez mas rápido, haciéndole gemir por el movimiento de mi mano, cada vez mas intensos sus gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, acerque mi boca a su miembro y empece a chuparlo sabiendo que Naruto no aguantaría mucho mas.

Escuchar sus jades constantes haciendo que me excitara por segundos de manera exagerada y me animara a ir mas rápido hasta que Naruto se corrió en mi boca y pude saborear su nectar salado, mi boca se separó de su miembro y mis manos que acariciaban su pecho se pusieron en el culo del chico semi-zorro.

Despacio introduje mi dedo mojado en saliva, en su orificio haciendo que el rubio gritara pero no fue nada al introducirle el segundo donde se agarró a mi y gritó fuertemente, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando para quitar mis desdo y poder introducir mi miembro lenta y suavemente cuando la entrada húmeda de Naruto me dejara entra, una vez que se acostumbro empece a salir y entrar despacio sin cesar, haciendo un movimiento que a Naruto le encantaba por su forma de jadear y gemir y llegando rápidamente al orgasmo, al éxtasis que me provocaba estar dentro de la persona que amo haciendo el amor, yo sin aguantar mucho mas me corrí en su entrada que minutos antes había profanado.

Me tumbe cansado encima de mi Naruto y rápidamente nos quedamos dormidos abrazados… bueno yo intente quedarme dormido pero él empezó a llamarme….

SASUKE-KUN SASUKE-KUN Sasuke-kun- esa forma de llamarme no es la de Naruto… es voz tan irritante… no es otra que la pesada de Sakura!

…..- abrí mis ojos encontrándome con Sakura pero no había reparado que Naruto estaba a mi lado

Sasuke-kun menos mal, me habías asustado estabas tumbado en la cama con los ojos abiertos parecías estar dormido

como? Parecía estar dormido?

Si… pero bueno eso ya no importa, hoy no hay entrenamiento, podemos estar todo el día juntos

Naruto- me doy cuenta que no esta a mi lado- donde esta Naruto?

Para que lo quieres?

Déjame tranquilo solo eres una pesada molestia!

Sa… Sasuke-kun- tengo que buscar a Naruto

Salgo de mi habitación rápidamente… esperando poder encontrar ah Naruto, pero aun así me inquieta lo que me dijo Sakura…. Todo encaja como si estuviera dormido… en una ilusión… tengo que buscar a Naruto….

Sasuke cuidado!

…..- esta pasando lo mismo que ayer… no lo mismo que mi ilusión…

Casi me pisas BAKA!

……- no esto es muy extraño…

Estoy huyendo de Ino parece que se ha enterado que los de la aldea de la Arena vienen y no quiere que me acerque a Temari… que problemático- esto es diferente…. Uf… entonces lo de ayer no fue un sueño…

Has visto a Naruto?

Si esta en las rocas de los Hokages pero.. espera… ya se ha ido, pobre Sasuke espero que no los pille… que problemático

Sa… Sasuke!- eh? Pero… si… no será…. Claro si que ha sido un sueño….. pero… una ilusión premonitoria no? Claro!

Llego tarde lo siento- ya se que es lo que pasa me hice a mi mismo una ilusión con mi Sharingan para saber lo que pasaría hoy si me declaraba!

No… no pasa nada….

Querías decirme algo verdad?

Eh? Como sabes? Bueno.. si sabes… el otro día pense quien me gustaba de verdad por eso de la discusión que tuvimos de que solo pensaba en Sakura-chan y que hablaba mucho de los demás…. Y es que…. Bueno- es como la ilusión- si que me gusta alguien

Quie…. Quien es?- por que estoy tan nervioso, porque tengo este mal presentimiento

Bueno yo… creo… que también le gusto pero es muy frio y nunca se lo que esta pensando

Quien es!- le grité desesperado

…. no pensaba que te importara tanto…. Bueno.. es.. Gaara…. Gaara del desierto

……- en aquel momento la ilusión que antes había tenido y pensaba que viviría se desplomo había dicho que quería a Gaara?

No dices nada?…. bueno ya se que es muy raro… los dos somos chicos… pero tu me dijiste que el sexo no importaba y bueno….. he hablado mucho con él y nos parecemos bastante además… no fui yo el que se declaró…

FLASH BACK

Naruto me interesas

Eh? Y que?

Quiero decir que me interesas de otra forma

…. No te entiendo

………………………………- le da la espalda a Naruto y con hace un Sabaku Kyu contra un árbol rodeándolo de arena- digo que me interesas de otra forma que no es la de rival sino la de…

amigo? Si bueno… yo también…

KUSO ¡! BAKA ME GUSTAS!- y lanza su Sabaku SouSou contra el árbol haciendo estallar

Como? Nani?

Nada déjalo yo no he nacido para estar acompañado…

No espera Gaara.. tu también me gustas.. es solo que vaya yo… no quería decirte nada porque temía por tu respuesta….

……

Bueno yo he pensado mucho en ti y no quiero que estés nunca mas solo… quiero estar a tu lado

De verdad?

Si…

…… Eres un chico…… Interesante Naruto Uzumki….-kun- (sakare: O esta es la mejor pareja! KAAAAAA)

FIN FLASH BACK

bueno….

Porque me lo cuentas?- no ves que me haces sufrir baka!

Me dijiste que cuando encontrar la persona a quien reconocer te lo dijera porque soy tu mejor amigo e importante para ti…. Por eso te lo cuento

….- no , yo te dije eso solo porque quería que fuera yo al que amaras

….. Naruto tengo que decirte algo… yo… te…

NARUTO!

Eh? Ah! Gaara! Que haces aquí?

Vine por unos pergaminos- Gaara me miró con el odio mas grande, que era reciproco pero sonreía invisiblemente por el aspecto tan miserable en el que estaba por la noticia- me acompañas?

Eh? No puedo.. hablaba con Sasuke.. me quiero contar algo

Y que? Te lo puede contra otro día…- Gaara sabe perfectamente lo que siento por él.. po eso ha entrado en escena en el momento justo

No te importa verdad Sasuke?- claro que me importa seguro que yo te quiero mas que el… compréndelo Gaara es un marginado que solo viva para matar y hacer sufrir a la gente, te hará sufrir, sufrirás si estas a su lado… pero entonces porque te veo mas feliz que otros días?

No… ya te lo diré en otra ocasión

Bueno… vale… por cierto Sakura te buscaba

… me da igual- por mi si muere estoy cansado de esta pelma

vamos Gaara-kun- ga… Gaara-kun?

No me llames así me dan ganas de pegarte suena muy cutre- le ha llamado….

Pero queda muy mono

Solo los idiotas dejan que los llamen de esa manera- …. Soy idiota… Sakura me llama así todo el tiempo…

Espera Naruto!- se han ido… miro hacia los lado no los veo hasta que consigo reconocer la tinaja del chico de la arena y puedo sentir como mis ojos aumentan de tamaño al ver aquella escena, Naruto y Gaara se están besando, quiero apartar la vista pero mis ojos siguen mirando como Naruto tímidamente abraza a Gaara y mueve su cabeza haciendo mas profundo el beso.

Me duele mirar pero no puedo a partir la vista, no quiero que Naruto esta con Gaara no lo aguanto, sentir a la perfección como sus lenguas se entremezclan y cambian sabores, Gaara ese hombre tan frío no podrá hacer feliz a Naruto… entonces porque los veo tan emocionados porque maldita sea porque Gaara ocupa mi lugar es que soy pero que el (sakare: tío eso no se pregunta esta claro que si!)

Mi sharingan no me sirvió en mi ilusión pero ahora puedo ver perfectamente que Naruto de verdad corresponde ah Gaara y lo acepto… hasta el momento en que yo Uchiha Sasuke derrote al chico de la arena y demuestre que soy mejor que el… pero de momento me quedar ala sombre mirando como ellos dos se aman hasta el día de la muerte de Sabaku no Gaara…..

FIN!

Sakare: lalalalalaalaaaaa… Sasuke no te flipes tanto tu nunca podrás vencer a un dios! Y Gaara es dios! Así que menos lobos caperucita!.. quédate a la sombra de esta hermosa pareja WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Bueno que os ha parecido? Al principio pensaba hacer un sasunaru pero al ir haciendo la historia me iba quedando mejor que Sasuke se lo imaginara todo y mira… el resultado me ha gusto porque al pareja que ha salido al final es mi pareja favorita!

Bueno espero que os guste mi raro 


End file.
